Laboratory (VLR)
The Laboratory is an escape room behind the red chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma, Dio, and Clover investigate this room on Quark's path. Layout Story Sigma accesses the laboratory by going with Dio through the red door. Sigma has a choice to go with Tenmyouji through the blue door or with Dio through the red door. Sigma chooses the red door and ends up going with Dio through the red door with Clover. While walking down the hallway Clover starts to make jokes about a nearby lever. Dio asks if he can hit her but he states that'' if Dio does something, it might make her worse. After Clover insists they keep moving, they end up in a laboratory. Dio states that if the laboratory is researching diseases, they might find something to cure Quark's Radical 6. They then begin searching the room. Once opening the safe, Sigma finds the moon cards, the Radical 6 diary, the bottle of Axelavir, and the exit key. Sigma and Clover take one moon card while Dio takes the other. Upon opening the door, Dio is curious about the IG machine in the room stating that they never used it to solve the puzzle. Clover states the machine might be make Ice cream, which annoys Sigma. Dio then talks about the Diary and states it should be important. However he asks Sigma if he could see the bottle of Axelavir, Dio swipes it from Sigma and blackmails him saying he must vote ally in the AB game or he will destroy the bottle. Dio leaves saying that he looks foward to the next round. Clover then tells Sigma the reality of the situation. If he chooses ally, there is a high chance Dio will kill him with betray. Sigma states that he has to choose ally to save Quark. After they talk, Sigma and Clover head back to Warehouse A. Items IG replicator: This machine is not used during the puzzle, but instead is used to duplicate the Axelavir in Alice's ending. Trivia There is a spelling mistake in this room. When you exaime the long and non-marked seeds on Easy Mode, Clover will say:"Thes are the same shape as the ships the Nibiru aliens fly!". An "e" is missing. Humorous Quotes *Examine the drain '''Clover:' Huh? Why'd they put a speaker here? Sigma: That's a drain! What is wrong with you!? *Examine the lion tray Sigma: Pretty fancy tray. Clover: Is that a cat playing with a ball of yarn? Sigma: Are you even looking cat it? It's a lion! How are you not kitten that? Clover: Uh...what? Sigma: Sorry. It's a sort of tic I picked up when I was a kid. Sigma: Whenever I talk about cats, I kind of...Well, you heard. Clover: Th-That's pretty weird... *Examine the scalpel Clover: It's a scalper. Sigma: ...What? Clover: Sorry. It's a scalpel. Sigma: ... *Examine the frog in the corner without the binder "Steps For Dissecting a Frog" Sigma: So what are we gonna do with this frog? Dio: You wanna eat it? Clover: No! That's horrible! Dio: Well, what's your ''suggestion then? '''Clover:' How about we try reviving him? Sigma: ...What? Clover: Like with CPR. Dio: Are...are you serious? *Use the scalpel on the frog lying on the counter Clover: Um...Sigma...what are you gonna do with the scalpel? Clover: Are you gonna cut Lord Hoppington open? Sigma: Well I don't really have a choice, do I? Clover: But...Poor Lord Hoppington... Dio: What are you freaking out about? It's dead. Clover: That's not the point! It's still sad! Sigma: Yeah...It is kinda sad... Dio: Oh for the love of...This frog is dead! It is an ex-frog! Clover: ... Sigma: ... Dio: Ugh. Fine. I'll do it. Hey-Well, I guess that saves me the trouble. Category:Escape rooms Category:Article stubs Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations